List of secondary characters from The Venture Bros.
This is a list of secondary and one-time characters and organizations from the animated television series ''The Venture Bros.'' Characters are categorized by their first appearances. :†''Character is deceased'' :‡''Character is either undead or dismantled'' :*''Character often appears as an unnamed background character'' Characters Pilot The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay *'Otaku Senzuri': A scientist and ninja with a fetish for deadly machines. He follows Dr. Venture's every move in New York in order to get the Oo-ray (his first and last names are both actual Japanese words, otaku, a Japanese term for people obsessed with anime, manga, and video games. Senzuri means masturbation). *'Scamp'†: The Ventures' dog. Was experimented on by Dr. Venture (his skin was removed for the sake of cosmetics research) and has since died, then found buried later in the episode, "ORB". *'Prostitute': A prostitute in New York City who almost does business with Hank and Dean, who misunderstand her "services". However, when she takes them back to her home and gropes Hank's crotch, they immediately flee from her, horrified. At the end of the episode, she is shown in bed with Brock. Season 1 Dia de Los Dangerous! *'Speedy'†: An over-enthusiastic henchman of the Monarch who is trying desperately to earn his wings. Was killed after Brock Samson grabbed him by the throat and never let go even while unconscious. Unable to break the iron-like grip, 24 shoots Speedy as a mercy-killing. Careers in Science *'Anna Baldovitch'†: Bud Manstrong's love interest and only companion on space station "Gargantua-1". Even though they spend several years alone in space, due to Bud's repression, they never had sexual relations. When the Ventures arrived to fix the station, she had sex with Brock Samson. Her body is attractive but her face (although never shown) is implied to be very unpleasant. Died when the space station crashed in "Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner?" but not before giving Manstrong a handjob. She was given a closed casket funeral in Russia, assumedly because of her ugliness. Home Insecurity *'G.U.A.R.D.O.'‡: Dr. Venture's bodyguard robot. He is made of tempered steel and has a screen on his head that always displays Dr. Venture's angry face and threatens to destroy intruders. Would later become the chassis for Jonas Jr.'s mechanical body until Brock Samson hits him with his car. *'Steve Summers': a former test pilot, he nearly died in a horrific accident but was saved when the government invested 6 million dollars into rebuilding him. However, the government has Summers work off his debt (all on a government salary) which he chafes under. He runs away after entering a homosexual affair with Sasquatch and was assisted in his escape by Brock Samson. He is a parody of Steve Austin from the Six Million Dollar Man (the character's last name is taken from "Jaime Sommers", the lead character of that show's spin-off, The Bionic Woman). The same source material featured a cybernetic sasquatch as a recurring character. *'Sasquatch': a giant hairy creature whom Brock first encountered while camping, leading to a brief altercation until Summers intervened. To escape the army, Brock shaves Sasquatch, only to discover that Sasquatch is male. The Incredible Mr. Brisby *'Roy Brisby': An obvious parody of Walt and Roy Disney, he's the visionary behind the Bizzy Bee cartoons and Brisby Land. Worked with and was good friends with Dr. Jonas Venture who built some of the rides at the park (which were tested on Rusty). Is wheelchair bound with facial paralysis after an accident left him trapped under an animatronic Abraham Lincoln for two hours, causing a stroke. He lives on Panda's milk which comes from his faithful "com-panda" Li-Li, whom he won from David Bowie in a trivia contest. In an effort to prolong his life, he interrogates Dr. Venture for information on cloning (in a parallel to the urban legend regarding prospects of cloning Walt Disney). He is obsessed with creating a planned community within his theme park which will serve as a model for his vision of an ideal city and lifestyle, similar to Walt Disney's original vision for what would eventually become the EPCOT Center. After Molotov Cocktease came to retrieve the panda for Bowie, Brisby caught fire and was presumed dead. He was, however, seen again in Now Museum, Now You Don't along with Mandalay among Jonas Jr.'s guests. *'Mandalay': Brisby's silent, gigantic African not-so-loyal bodyguard. He resembles Brock Samson in that he appears to be another ultra-masculine hulking bodyguard in the employ of a VIP. However, while Samson is fiercly loyal to the Ventures, Mandalay backs down when confronted with a truly threatening danger to his life, leading to his only line: "I just work here. Man, I don't even need this job." *'Li-Li': Brisby's giant panda formerly owned by David Bowie (recovered to Bowie). Li-Li provides panda milk for Mr. Brisby. Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic! *'Tommy'†: A deaf quarterback that Brock Samson accidentally killed in college. Brock talks to him while he is inside the "joy can". Ghosts of the Sargasso *'Major Tom'†‡: See Major Tom. An astronaut whose experimental aircraft (designed by Jonas Venture) crashed into the ocean during a test run in 1969. He returns as a ghost. His name is a reference to the character from the classic David Bowie songs "Space Oddity" and "Ashes to Ashes." (Not coincidentally, most of Major Tom's dialogue is taken from both songs.) The aircraft's model name was TVC 15, another Bowie song, although one not dealing with spaceflight. Before his death, Tom had a wife named Jeannie who went on to marry the Action Man. Ice Station – Impossible! None. Mid-Life Chrysalis *'OSI Special Agent Treister:' Bureaucratic proctor for Brock's renewal exam of his Special Agent license and subsequent License to Kill status. His father is OSI Chief General Treister. Brock mentions he used to babysit him. Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean None. Tag Sale – You're It! *'The Intangible Fancy'*: a mischievous ghost fond of spontaneously materializing and vanishing, he whispers cryptic messages in people's ears (no doubt to annoy them). *'Rick Danger'*: A man with a robotic or bionic arm. He is named after production crew member Rick "Danger" Lacy. *'Mister 1'*: The leader of the agents guarding the compound. Has a bizarre "men in dresses fetish." He and many of his agents were later seen working for Prof. Impossible, and later still with the Secret Service. *'Mister 5'*: One of the agents guarding the compound. Referred to by Doc Hammer as "Agent Hank", due to a similar appearance to Hank Venture. *'Misters'* 7''', '''11, 12, and 16: The other known agents. A Mister 20 was mentioned, but not seen. Past Tense *'Mike Sorayama'†‡: A former College friend of Dr. Venture, Pete White, and Baron Werner Ünderbheit as well as a former student of Hamilton Fantomas. In college, he is target of mean jokes, each played by every one of his friends and Brock Samson, whom he blames for sabotaging his romantic aspirations with Leslie Cohen. Several years later, Sorayama dies (from unknown causes), but not before making arrangements to kidnap his four college friends at the funeral. After the original Team Venture arrived to rescue them, they discover that Sorayama is a robot and the real Sorayama is actually dead and in the coffin (the viewers can't see his entire body). He is a parody of artist Hajime Sorayama, famous for his paintings of sexualized robotic women, and the character Mike Yanagita from the movie Fargo. (Both Mike Yanagita and Mike Sorayama are played by actor Steve Park). He is possibly a parody of Dr. Julius No. *'Leslie Cohen': Mike Sorayama's crush in college who once slept with Brock Samson. She had a restraining order on Mike Sorayama. *'Lesliebots'‡: Robots designed to look like Leslie Cohen. Closely resemble the female robot designs of Hajime Sorayama, whom Mike Sorayama is named after. The Trial of the Monarch *'Tiny Attorney'†: A tiny southern man growing out of the torso of an "inbred simpleton". Despite his odd appearance, he is a competent attorney who specializes in prosecuting super villains. Was number three on the Guild's Most Wanted List and captured by Phantom Limb. His fate was not revealed until Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I): he was used by Phantom Limb to help free Monarch's friends from prison and was rewarded for his service by being shot and killed by Limb. He is a parody of Kuato, the mutant resistance leader from the film Total Recall and of the "folksy Southern lawyer" stereotype, a la Ben Matlock. Return to Spider-Skull Island *'Mecha-Mouth': An inmate with a mechanical, spiked beak for a mouth. Head design resembles a Tusken Raider from Star Wars. *'Shame Face': An imprisoned inmate whose face and body were severely burned in an accident involving "a vat of super-heated, fucking plasma". He seems to be a parody of comic books' golden age tradition of villains disfigured due to their own misguided actions. Such a theme is common in the Batman mythos with Two-Face and The Joker. Character is a play on the common idea that disfigured villains in comics generally have interesting or "cool" scarring as opposed to hideous disfigurement. In contrast to that, Shame-face is simply ugly and disfigured in a more reality-based manner. *'Dr. Septapus'†: Septapus is so named for the fact that he has seven limbs (two arms on each side, one on his chest, and two legs). Dr. Septapus is a parody of the Spider-Man villain Doctor Octopus, but appears to have seven organic limbs instead of four natural and four cybernetic ones. Like Otto Octavius, he has a penchant for sporty glasses, but Septapus' hair is thinning on top. The creators of the program state that they had never heard of "the Mighty Septopus" from the Home Movies episode "The Heart Smashers". He was freed by Phantom Limb only to be hunted and killed by him. *'Mister Monday'†: A flamboyant villain with a monocle and a WASP-esque accent. He obsesses over bland and trivial things, namely anything that occurs on a Monday, and asks to be "President of Calendars" in The Monarch's group. He appears to be a parody of the DC Comics villain Calendar Man. He is also similar in appearance to characters Virman Vundabar and Baron Strucker. Freed by Phantom Limb, he was the first one killed, or at least shot at. Season 2 Powerless in the Face of Death *'Hector Molina': Dr. Venture's (former) childhood friend. Was put to work in the Venture compound's manufacturing wing prior to Dr. Venture, Sr.'s, death. Has been there ever since until being unceremoniously fired by Dr. Venture, though in The Doctor Is Sin he was seen working for Jonas Venture Junior. Hector is 45 years old and has never kissed a girl. He appears to be a parody of Hadji from Jonny Quest, although recently the real Hadji has been seen also working for Jonas Venture Junior. In ¡Viva los Muertos!, Dr. Orpheus received his junkmail, much to his annoyance. *'Swifty': Former middleweight boxer and body guard. He has become punch-drunk as a result of his career, ending up rambling nonsensically, which caused his wife to leave him. He was put to work with Hector in the manufacturing wing by Jonas Venture until fired by Thaddeus Venture. Like Hector Molina, he appears to have found work with Jonas Venture, Jr. *'Tigeriffic': While this is his only appearance, Tigeriffic was first mentioned in a deleted scene from "The Trial of the Monarch" as a purported "peer" of The Monarch. While operating as a supervillain, he wore a tiger suit that granted him super-powers. He is not, contrary to popular belief, "half tiger, or something," nor was he raised by tigers. The Monarch claims to have once seen him "cleave an Eyewitness News van in twain." His appearance is most likely patterned after Tygra, one of the ThunderCats. *'White Noise'†: This villain, whose powers and abilities are unknown, speaks in a stereotypical southern accent and displays white supremacist views. His body transformed into something resembling video static when he tried to repair a television while it was plugged into a live socket. He asks The Monarch if the group involved in the escape includes other races because he doesn't want to "muddy" his "pure white blood". The Monarch, in response, questions whether White Noise even has blood anymore. Was freed in "Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)" and shot by Phantom Limb, losing an arm, possibly his life. *'Tiny Eagle': An operative for Phantom Limb. Approximately the size of Tiny Joseph. Hate Floats None. Assassinanny 911 *'Manaconda' (also Womanaconda)†: A cross between an anaconda and a man (later determined to be female, hence woman''aconda). Sliced in half by Molotov Cocktease, after which babies crawl out from its corpse. Escape to the House of Mummies Part II *'The Perfect Man'†: Created by the Cult of Osiris. Almost twice the size of an average male human. Dr. Venture tells Brock to kill him, as he is "an abomination." Appears to hate his own foot. Was later ridden by Dean's head (atop the body of Mummy Mum Muggy) in the attack on the cultists. *'Edgar Allan Poe'†: ''See Edgar Allan Poe. *'Caligula': See Caligula. *'Dr. Sigmund Freud': See Sigmund Freud. *'Mummy Mum Muggy': A good mummy with a magic scepter whom Hank befriends. Loses the upper half of his head due to this and is later ridden by Dean's disembodied head into battle. The name seems to be based on Stan Lee's early work, creating monsters such as the dragon Fin Fang Foom. *'"Master"': Dr. Orpheus's teacher and mentor, who often takes on different forms to teach Orpheus a lesson. (In this episode, he shape-shifts into the form of Cerberus, the three-headed dog.) Twenty Years to Midnight *'Grand Galactic Inquisitor'†: An alien who arrives at the Venture compound to pass judgment on mankind. He constantly issues the command "IGNORE ME!" which is impossible to follow given his towering size and the volume of his voice. Shot and killed by an alien posing as Jonas Venture, as he would apparently have destroyed Earth. With his boisterous insistence on judging, his towering stature, and his insistence that others ignore him, the Grand Galactic Inquisitor seems to be fashioned after the Marvel Comics character The Watcher, though his helmet resembles that of Galactus. He may also be a reference to The Inquisitor from the Red Dwarf episode of the same name. Additionally, his appearance and behavior parody the Celestials, cosmic entities in Marvel Comics that periodically inspect, judge and alter Earth and other planets. His loud screeching voice, along with his cylindrical metallic head, seem to reference the Daleks of Doctor Who. *'H.U.G.G.Y': A robot nanny used to raise Rocket Impossible. He is a parody of the Fantastic Four's robot nanny H.E.R.B.I.E. Victor. Echo. November. *'JollyRancher82': A young woman who meets The Monarch online and goes on an ill-fated double date with him. She is a fan of cosplay. Love-Bheits None. Fallen Arches *'Torrid': A fire-based Australian supervillain under the Guild's banner and one of many who applied to be the Order of the Triad's archnemesis. He got the position after telling the group he had kidnapped Triana and sent her to the 'Torrid zone' (another term for tropics). Has gas issues. His appearance seems to be based on the DC Comics superhero Deadman. The fact that he's Australian and controls fire may be a reference to Marvel Comics villain Pyro. It is also possible he is based on Dormammu, the arch-nemesis of Dr. Strange of whom Dr. Orpheus himself is a parody. *'The Walking Eye': A four-legged robot built by Dr. Venture that does, essentially, nothing of purpose. Looks exactly like the robot built by Dr. Zin in a Johnny Quest episode. Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner? *'President Breyer': The residing president in the Venture Bros. universe. He is an amalgamation of Bill Clinton (sex scandals, love of cigars), George W. Bush (obsession with terrorists, pronunciation of nuclear as "nuke-you-ler", previous alcoholism), and Lyndon B. Johnson (physical resemblance, accent). *'Mrs. Manstrong': Bud Manstrong's somewhat controlling and alcoholic mother. A parody of Mrs. Iselin, the mother played by Angela Lansbury in the 1962 version of The Manchurian Candidate. Tries to flirt with Brock Samson during the state dinner, who rejects her (increasingly bold) advances, to the point where he ends up making a scene after she gropes him under the dinner table, declaring, "Lady, I'm not into it!" *'The Ghost of President Lincoln'‡: See Abraham Lincoln. The ghost of the 16th President of the United States is still around in the White House and with the help of the Venture brothers, saves current President Breyer from being killed by Bud Manstrong and his manipulative mother. Because of their previous visits, he is familiar with the Venture family. Lincoln is animated in a manner strongly reminiscent of the Force ghost, from Star Wars. He is shot in the head by Mrs. Manstrong, referencing Lincoln's actual assassination, prompting Lincoln's ghost to say "dammit, not again". *'Hauser': A government agent who works at the White House. Met Brock Samson sometime in Vietnam (but not during the war). He and Brock have tensions with each other. I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills *'The Oni'‡: A demonic Japanese spirit, it temporarily possesses(or simply attaches itself to) Dr. Venture. It is apparently in the service to Dr. Henry Killinger and was part of a plan by him to reunite Myra and Dr. Venture that ultimately failed. ¡Viva los Muertos! *'Texas'† / Venturestein‡: One of The Monarch's former henchmen, Texas was killed by Brock during an attack on the Venture compound. Dr. Venture re-animates him as part of an experiment to create an army of undead soldiers/manual laborers, renaming him 'Venturestein'. Brock is forced to kill him once more when Venturestein sees himself in the mirror and chokes Dr. Venture because of this. Venture then replaces the crushed top of his skull with an African American cranium top. As an apology for killing Venturestein, Brock takes him to a prostitute. *'Ted'†: The outwardly charming but actually sociopathic leader of "The Groovy Gang," a group comprised of four aging, unstable hippies and their evil dog, who "solve" mysteries (which is an obvious parody of the cartoon Scooby Doo). Ted is a parody of both Ted Bundy and Fred Jones from Scooby Doo. Killed from a headbutt by Brock Samson. *'Val': A chain smoking lesbian with an intense hatred for men, Val is a parody of both Valerie Solanas and Velma Dinkley from Scooby Doo. At one point, she quotes the S.C.U.M. Manifesto. *'Patty': A timid, emotionally fragile woman who is constantly terrorized, abused, and tortured by Ted. The Groovy Gang has been on the way to "her parents' house" for the last ten years, but Ted's ulterior motive was to have them drive around, stopping at random places "solving" mysteries for as long as he wanted. It is implied that Ted keeps her in a box. Patty is a parody of Patty Hearst and Scooby Doo's Daphne Blake. *'Sonny'†: A jittery, drug-addicted hippie, Sonny once "killed" Hank and Dean Venture when they accidentally startled him (he beat Dean to death with his flashlight while Groovy mauled Hank). Unaware that the boys are clones, Sonny goes over the edge when he later sees them as "gh-gh-gh-gh-ghosts!" Sonny is a parody of David Berkowitz, also known as the "Son of Sam" killer, and Scooby Doo's Norville "Shaggy" Rogers. Accidentally shot when Ted's gun went off during his struggle with Brock. *'Groovy'†: A dog who speaks only to Sonny (in a German accent) and urges him to commit murder. Groovy is a parody of Scooby Doo and Harvey, the "demonically possessed" dog that Berkowitz claimed compelled him to kill. Strangled to death by Venturestein who then turns Groovy's paw into a shoe. *'Everyday Joe': A generic narrator of a 1960s educational film, extolling the joys of child labor and "bondaged servitude". Wears a red shirt. *'Don Rio': A jocular shaman and spirit guide is a parody of Don Juan Matus, the Yaqui shaman from the Carlos Castaneda novels. Has a penchant for dolphins. Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I) *'Truckules': A giant man who either wears a truck or has one for a torso (like Optimus Prime). Also wears a Greek skirt. Was once partners with Dr. Girlfriend and listed as one of those Monarch considers a "peer" in a deleted scene in "The Trial of the Monarch". Also briefly seen ogling and attacking Dr. Venture's "Walking Eye" invention in "Fallen Arches". Referred to as a 'her' by Dr. Girlfriend during the 'Shadowman 9' episode. *'Princess Tinyfeet': Sergeant Hatred's young wife, whom he brings to the wedding. She is a short Native American princess who, as her name suggests, has tiny feet. Her gaze never wavers and she does not seem to mind when Hatred inappropriately slobbers over her feet. *'Klaus Nomi'†: See Klaus Nomi. Traitorous bodyguard for David Bowie. Could blast an ultra-sonic cry and had a special tuxedo made of plastic with an oversized bow tie capable of being ejected. *'Iggy Pop'†: See Iggy Pop. Traitorous bodyguard for David Bowie. Agile, and capable of creating explosive energy globules that he can then "Pop". May not be dead, as his fall, but not his landing, is shown on-screen. *'Nien Nunb'†: See Nien Nunb. Was accidentally materialized from a trading card by the Order of the Triad. He is the same character from Star Wars that is a pilot for the Rebel Alliance. Not surprisingly, he is able to pilot the Ventures' X-1. Nunb is gruesomely killed when he and Orpheus crash the X-1 into The Monarch's flying cocoon, ending up "all over the windshield". Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II) None. Season 3 Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny *'The Council of 13': Part of the Guild of Calamitous Intent. They appear only in silhouette. Monitored the trial of The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend. *'Manotaur'†: A former villain whom the Phantom Limb believed to had seduced Dr. Girlfriend when she was Limb's number 2. The Monarch gave this name to avoid future confrontation with Limb. Killed by Phantom Limb. *'Helicoptro': A villain the Monarch henched for in his early career in villany. *'Joseph and His Amazing Technicolor Nightmare Coat': Another villain The Monarch henched for in his early career in villainy. *'The Sea Anemone': The third villain the Council of 13 says the Monarch henched for in the past. The Doctor Is Sin None. The Invisible Hand of Fate None. Home Is Where The Hate Is None. The Buddy System *'Dr. Z': See Dr. Zin. A former nemesis of Jonny Quest and his father. It is mentioned that he has a helicopter armed with scorpions. Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman *'Dr. Tara Quymn': An old playmate of Dr. Venture. Stepdaughter of Col. Gentleman. She is epileptic. During Ginnie's defensive rant, she reveals Tara became pregnant with the twins as a teenager, whose father abandoned them. She also reveals she had to undergo therapy which may have included electroshock *'Virginia' ("Ginnie"): Dr. Quymn's masculine female bodyguard. She is extremely possessive of Dr. Quymm and responds very badly to the growing affection between her and Dr. Venture. *'Nancy' and Drew: Dr. Quymn's semi-identical twin daughters. Hank Venture falls for and tries to woo both of them, and both of them fall for and try to seduce Dean Venture, and then immediately fall for Hank after he is attacked by the wereodile of the episode. Obviously their names are parody after the fictional female detective Nancy Drew. *'Wereodiles': Werewolf-like crocodiles that are actually natives in disguise. What Goes Down, Must Come Up *'M.U.T.H.E.R.': A super computer in charge of regulating the nuclear fallout shelter. Disagreed with Jonas, Sr. and released mind-distortion gas into the shelter during a tour of the facility. Her name is a parody of Mother, the supercomputer from the Alien film series. *'Orphans': Former honorary gold members of the Rusty Venture Fan Club. One day in the late 1970s Jonas Venture Senior decided the local Orphans needed Cheering up so he took them to see his state of the art fallout shelter. At the same time Jonas had been fighting with M.U.T.H.E.R over the survival capabilities of nuclear survivors. Jonas wanted to induce small amounts of mood altering drugs. M.U.T.H.E.R responded by pumping them into the air supply during the tour. The result was a massive freak-out and while Jonas was able to save Team Venture he didn't save the Orphans. In fact he abandoned them with the project. After nearly 30 years they had developed a society based around an old recording of Jonas and worshiped him like a god. Also due to faulty wiring they got VH1 classic as well. The result was they all addressed themselves as Rusty and wore clothing circa late 80's early 90's. Dr. Venture stumbled upon them by accident only to become annoyed by their society. So much so that when he removed the recording causing them to attack him en mass. He fled to an old missile silo. The missile was eventually launched, by M.U.T.H.E.R sending him into the air. (Un)Fortunately the Orphans had been using it as a toilet, believing when father sent it into the sky it would "Make them Clean again." But actually left Rusty swimming in Refuse. Furthermore all the Orphans were present in the silo during the launch and were presumably incinerated by the blast. Tears of a Sea Cow *'Dr. Dugong'†: The Monarch's latest arch-enemy. He appears to be a super-scientist confined to a wheelchair that was either mutated to, or born with a deformity resembling the traits of a dugong, thus his nom de guerre. Killed by The Monarch. Now Museum, Now You Don't *'Scaramantula': Former arch of Dr. Jonas Venture, Sr. An Italian crime lord who wears a plastic spider with 4 legs on his face (8 if you count his eyebrows and mustache) and 8 fingers and hair on his right hand. Possibly named for Francisco Scaramanga, the Man With the Golden Gun, from the James Bond novel and movie. *'Brainulo': Another arch of Jonas, Sr., who is from 1,000 years in the future. He was stranded in the past by Jonas, Sr. He was born with a gigantic brain, giving him telepathic powers. It's possible that the purple blinking diodes on his head were implanted there, but their purpose is unknown. Scaramantula initially thought that he had an addiction to plastic surgery, due to his appearance. He pretends to be senile so he is able to plot the destruction of the Museum, but later causes himself brain damage by overexerting while trying to reactivate the dormant Futuro. His appearance is partly based on the DC Comics villain Brainiac *'Futuro': A giant golden robot, controlled by Brainulo's mental powers. *'Ook Ook': Another member of the original Team Venture. He appears to be a cave man. The Lepidopterists *'Scott Hall' (Monarch Henchman #1)†: An ambitious henchman who ends up being a typical redshirt. He is killed (by Brock) as predicted by #21 and #24. Possibly named after the professional wrestler of the same name (Scott Hall.) *'Mr. Doe' and Mr. Cardholder: Two dark suit-wearing men who claim to not work for the OSI. They ask Jonas Jr. to kill The Monarch and refer to themselves as lepidopterists. ORB *'Col. Lloyd Venture': An ancestor to the Ventures from the late 1800s, he had hope that the Orb was a type of an engine that was self-sustaining and of endless power, which he hoped to use for the betterment of humanity. *'Sandow': See Eugen Sandow. Lloyd Venture's OSI bodyguard. Kills Lloyd Venture, on OSI orders, for fear of what the Orb could do. *'Fantômas': See Fantômas. A legendary criminal mastermind, he wishes to use the Orb to help the original Guild shape mankind. It is implied he goes on to found the splinter group that would become The Guild of Calamitous Intent. *'Samuel Clemens': See Samuel Clemens. An original Guild member who agrees with Fantomas in wanting to use the Orb to stop the attack by Nikola Tesla and The Avon women. *'Oscar Wilde': See Oscar Wilde. An original Guild member, he warns Fantomas of that the Orb should only be used to help mankind, not to shape it. *'Aleister Crowley': See Aleister Crowley. The last known person to have modified the Orb. Is apparently removed from the original Guild, when he implies he wishes to use the Orb for his own ends. The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I) *'Heinrich "Herr Trigger" Triggermensch'†: An East German biathlete assassin who gets sexual pleasure from finishing off his victims. He is also very durable as he survives getting beaten with his sniper rifle by Brock twice with the second time having the rifle smashed over his head, stabbed in the chest with a dagger, and set on fire by a gas leak, he is eventually killed when the Venture plane's ejector seat lands on top of him. His nickname is a play on the term hair trigger. His last name is a parody translation of "Trigger man". *'Russell "Go Fish" Sturgeon'†: A specialist in maritime assassinations. He appears to have been modeled after Quint the shark hunter from Jaws. Decapitated by the teeth of a dead shark that Brock set up to look like his corpse. *'Jean-Claude Le Tueur'†: A big-game hunter and assassin who enjoys exotic weapons and Silver-Age comics, particularly Batman. Killed when Brock used his own sword to vertically slice him in half. His outfit pays clear homage to the Marvel comics villain Kraven the Hunter. His first name is a parody on Jean-Claude Van Damme. His last name literally mean "The Killer" in French. *'Holy Diver' (formerly Shore Leave) and Sky Pilot (formerly Mile High): Two former O.S.I. agents fired for violating O.S.I.'s don't ask, don't tell policy. They changed their names after converting to Christianity, "curing" their homosexuality. Their appearance and code names seem to be parodies of G.I. Joe characters, especially Shore Leave, who resembles Shipwreck. "Holy Diver" is the title of a song by DIO, which could be the source of his name. "Sky Pilot" is the title of a religious song by The Animals. They use religious combat equipment "beamed" upon them in a way that parodies both Bibleman and The Centurions yet it takes so long the fight is already over when they finally finish. Holy Diver was actually created during the commentary for Assassinanny 911, when Hammer and Jackson were thinking of names in the style of "The Tick". The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II) *'General Treister': A commander at the OSI. Based partly on Marvel Comics' Thunderbolt Ross and Nick Fury, but with a personality reminiscent of Teddy Roosevelt. *'The Cleaner': An agent that closely resembles Mr. Clean. He is hired to clean up crime scenes with his weapon of choice, a pair of cleaning sprayers filled with acid that melts anything it touches. Specials A Very Venture Christmas *'The Krampus': See Companions of Saint Nicholas and Krampus. Accidentally summoned by Dean Venture as he and Hank tried to find a Christmas story in Dr. Orpheus' book. Fabled as the demon who used to ride alongside Santa Claus and punish the naughty kids, apparently by spanking them with a bunch of sticks he carries around. The Krampus always carries a backpack with two children peeking out of the top. He is also one of the few characters that can match Brock Sampson in hand to hand combat. Organizations See also *List of characters from The Venture Bros. *List of The Venture Bros. episodes Category:The Venture Bros. characters Venture Bros. Venture Bros.